10 Days in Love
by ChoiEunJoon
Summary: Cinta terkadang datang disaat yang tidak pernah kau duga. Melengkapi apa yang sudah kau miliki lebih dulu di dunia ini. Tapi Dimana, siapa, dan kapan, bukan dirimu yang mengendalikannya. Semua tinggal menunggu, butuh waktu berapa lama untukmu menyadari kehadirannya. Satu hari? dua hari? tiga hari? atau justru hingga cinta itu hampir menghilang?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: 10 Days in Love**

**Author: Restia Titanreeves Ningsih/Choi Eun Joon**

**Lenght: 2shoot**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Genre: Yaoi, Sweety, little sad, Happy Ending**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: YAOI, gaje, Typos, dll-**

**Backsound: Super Junior – Memorise & A Short Journey**

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan YME. Kedua Umma-Appa mereka, dan tentu saja mereka saling memiliki. Tapi setidaknya izinkan saya berharap jodoh saya nanti mirip Kyuhyun ya... #PlakK**

**Summary: Cinta terkadang datang disaat yang tidak pernah kau duga. Melengkapi apa yang sudah kau miliki lebih dulu di dunia ini. Tapi Dimana, siapa, dan kapan, bukan dirimu yang mengendalikannya. Semua tinggal menunggu, butuh waktu berapa lama untukmu menyadari kehadirannya. Satu hari? dua hari? tiga hari? atau justru hingga cinta itu hampir menghilang?**

**...**

**1st Day**

Kyuhyun Pov

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja".

Bisa kudengar suara lembut meminta maaf dari arah pintu masuk. Mungkin suara seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabrak pengunjung lainnnya. Sudah biasa. Tapi entah kenapa, suaranya itu membuatku tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih banyak.

Akhirnya aku beranjak dari meja pantry yang sedang ku duduki, menuju pintu masuk. Dan, bingo, dugaanku memang benar, hanya sekedar tabrakan antar pengunjung. Tapi, bukan. Bukan itu yang membuatku masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu itu, dan memandangi mereka disana. Tapi terlebih pada pesona yang ditunjukkan oleh orang itu, yeoja itu, yeoja yang berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya untuk minta maaf pada pria paruh baya dihadapannya, yang sama sekali tidak masalah dengan kecerobohan yeoja itu ketika masuk tadi.

Aku seperti terkena sindrom "Love at First Sight" yang sering ku jadikan lelucon setiap kali adikku, Cho Jino menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan Siwan. Bagiku itu menggelikan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang jatuh cinta pada orang lain, hanya dalam satu kali pertemuan. Tapi, kali ini, aku sedikit ingin meralat statement ku itu. Aku rasa, Love at First Sight itu tidak terlalu mustahil.

"Pelayan"

Kulihat dia memanggil salah satu diantara kami, berbarengan dengan gerakannya melepas mantel bulunya. Sungguh wanita yang unik. Dimana-mana, orang akan duduk dulu baru memanggil pelayan. Tapi dia berbeda.

Saat salah satu rekanku hendak mendekat ke mejanya, sontak aku menahan langkahnya.

"Biar aku saja".

Bolehkan aku bergerak lebih cepat?

"Mau pesan apa nona?"

"Nona? Apa aku terlihat seperti nona-nona?"

"Eh?"

Dia memamerkan senyuman yang sangat indah, membuat aku kehilangan kesadaran untuk sekedar merespon kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku ini namja".

Apa barusan dia mengatakan kalau dirinya namja?

"Gotjimal"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong padamu?" kalau tidak percaya, ini, baca kartu namaku. LEE SUNGMIN".

Aku masih terpana akan kecantikannya. Bahkan saat dia menyodorkan kartu namanya, aku tetap terpaku. Matanya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja. Rambut pendek yang terbungkus topi rajutan berwarna pink itu juga sangat pas jika diidentikkan pada seorang yeoja. Bajunya juga baju yang tidak mustahil digunakan yeoja, t-shirt merah muda yang tadi di lapisi dengan mantel bulu berwarna biru, di tambah lagi dengan celana gunung coklatnya. Cukup beralasankan jika ku sebut dia yeoja? Yeoja tomboi yang cantik.

"Hei, jangan melamun terus. Apa aku sebegitu meragukannya bagimu? Hmm, ya sudahlah lupakan. Apa yang spesial di caffe ini?" pertanyaannya itu, memaksaku untuk kembali kedunia nyataku. Ku selipkan kartu namanya di kantung apronku dan mulai menjalankan tugasku sebagai waiter.

"Ah, maaf. Di Caffe kami, menyediakan beberapa menu utama. Ada Custard Cake, yaitu makanan yang terbuat dari tepung dan campuran susu, kemudian ada es krim yogurth, serta kopi arabica dan Cappucino Latte pilihan terbaik. Untuk es krimnya sendiri, kami menghadirkan 24 varian rasa. Hadir 8 rasa setiap minggunya dengan pilihan anggur, durian, lemontea, greentea, strawberry, original, mocaccino, dan creamy mint"

"Kalau begitu bawakan aku Custard Cakenya dengan Es krim mint nya saja."

Usai menulis pesanannya, aku bermaksud kembali ke pantry. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangannya menahan lenganku. Ku lihat wajahnya.

"Jangan pakai lama ya. Aku baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh. Itu membuatku lapar."

Sebelah matanya dikedipkan padaku dengan tujuan agar aku bisa bekerja sama. Tapi sayangnya, ekspresinya itu justru membuatku membeku. Terpesona. Jatuh cinta. Hingga menganggukpun aku tak sadar.

Setelah menyerahkan kertas berisi pesanan Sungmin pada Cheff, aku menunggu sambil kembali melihat kartu nama Sungmin tadi.

"Ternyata dia memang namja. Arsitektur muda rupanya."

"Dari siapa?" suara yang begitu ku hapal ini menginterupsi kegiatanku membaca kartu nama itu.

"Namja cantik Cheff". Jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Cheff Donghae, orang yang mengatur seluruh isi dapur, sekaligus sahabat karib ku sekaligus hyung kesayanganku.

"Jatuh cinta eoh?"

Aku hanya meliriknya sebentar, lalu tersenyum. Dia pun terkikik kecil.

"Meja 137 kan?"

Sial. Ikan mokpo ini rupanya melihatku meski jarak dapur dengan meja pengunjung cukup jauh. Dasar ikan.

"Kau yang terbaik Cheff Hyung".

"Dan ini, pesanannya baru saja jadi, cepat antar! Kali ini minta nomer ponselnya". Dia menyodorkan sepiring Custard Cake dan Ice Creamy Mint kedepan wajahku.

"Hmm, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau sudah jadi".

"Aku harus tahu dulu, hal apa yang membuat adikku ini senyum-senyum sendiri". Donghae memencet hidung ku dengan gemas.

"Asal kau tahu, bahkan aku punya alamatnya".

"Waw, lebih cepat dari yang ku bayangkan".

Dengan sedikit mengomel aku meninggalkan area dapur, menuju meja 137. Bisa kulihat wajah seriusnya yang sedang berkutat dengan notebook itu, masih tampak sangat cantik.

"Custard Cake dan Ice Creamy Mint pesanan anda".

"Mmm, letakkan saja disana!".

"Eh? Kenapa kedengarannya aku seperti seorang Office Boy di kantor-kantor?". Hahaha, memang itulah yang kurasakan saat dia meminta aku meletakkan pesanannya.

Dia menghentikan fokusnya pada notebook, lalu beralih menatapku dengan mata beningnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak masalah kok. Selamat menikmati pesanannya ya".

Aku memilih segera berlalu dari meja itu. Bukan karena aku marah, atas ucapannya tadi, tapi karena aku harus segera ke kampus sekarang. Kalau aku meladeninya, mungkin aku akan terlambat, dan itu akan mengurangi point ku.

.

.

.

**2nd Day**

Sejak pertemuanku dengan namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu, tak lepas satu detikpun pikiranku dari bayangan tentang dirinya. Aku sangat yakin aku sudah jatuh cinta. Tapi aku ragu, apa aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku takut, hari itu bukanlah hari istimewa. Yang artinya, tidak ada makna apa-apa dibalik pertemuan kami. Aku takut tidak ada kesempatan untuk melihat paras cantiknya lagi.

Seperti hari ini. karena kegiatan kampus di cancel, aku menghabiskan waktuku di caffe. Berharap besar namja cantik itu, kambali mampir ke caffe kami. Tapi, sudah hampir pukul 9 malam, waktunya caffe tutup, dan sosok yang ku nantikan itu tak juga muncul. Aku semakin merasa, yang kemarin itu bukan apa-apa.

"Kyu, kau tidak pulang?"

Donghae menginterupsi lamunanku. Dan aku tak berminat untuk menolehnya. Hanya melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin jendela tempat aku menyandarkan kepalaku, menatap butiran-butiran bening yang mulai turun satu persatu dari langit.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, kau?"

"Sebentar lagi. Aku mau bereskan kantor ayah dulu"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan ya. Sebentar lagi hujan".

"Hmm, baiklah".

.

Baiklah, dia memang tidak akan kemari. Ku tarik tirai penutup jendela caffe, dan mulai berkeliling mengecek semua pintu, apakah sudah terkunci dengan benar. Begitu aku mau mengunci pintu utama dari luar, tiba-tiba hujan deras segera turun dari langit, membuatku mau tak mau kembali membuka pintu caffe dan kembali masuk kedalam. Kalau hujan tidak reda, kemungkinan aku akan menginap di caffe.

'Tuk-tuk-tuk'

Ku alihkan pandanganku kearah pintu yang baru saja ku tutup.

"Sungmin?"

Segera ku bukakan pintu untuknya.

Dia tersenyum manis padaku. Huh, mungkin aku yang terlalu GR, tapi jujur, senyumnya memang sangat manis. Aku masih tidak percaya, kalau orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku ini adalah Lee Sungmin. Orang yang kutunggu sejak tadi pagi.

"Boleh aku berteduh disini? hujannya terlalu deras. Mobilku mogok". Betapa jelasnya terlihat bahwa dia ingin mengatakan betapa sialnya dia hari ini.

"Tentu saja. Ayo masuk".

.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang. Duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja pengunjung.

"Cepat sekali Caffe ini tutup?"

"Sudah biasanya seperti itu. Tunggu sebentar,, akan aku buatkan Coffee special untukmu". Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku berlalu menuju dapur dan sesaat kemudian kembali lagi dengan secangkir kopi yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Untuk mu".

"Gamsamida".

"Ku kira kau tidak akan mampir ke Caffe lagi". Tanpa bisa ku kendalikan, kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku.

"Mmm? Kau menungguku?"

"Apa kedengarannya seperti itu?" dan namja itu mengangguk lucu. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada namja sepertinya di dunia ini.

"_nikmatilah kopinya."

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau itu curang ya.."

"Curang? Kenapa?"

"Sejak awal aku sudah memberitahukan namaku, tapi kau..."

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Itu namaku."

"Mmm, sepertinya aku akan sering kemari".

Aku tidak tahu apakah Sungmin mengetahui kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi yang pasti, aku sangat bahagia sekaligus penasaran saat dia berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kopinya sangat enak."

"Haha_"

Sembari menunggu hingga hujan berhenti, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita. Lebih mengenal satu sama lain sepertinya.

"Hujannya sepertinya akan sangat lama"

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu".

Aku bisa membaca kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Dimana rumahmu? Perlu ku antar?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Apartement ku jauh dari sini. Tidak apa"

Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam. Kehilangan topik pembicaraan.

"Mm, kalau aku boleh tahu. Kau ada kesibukan apa di Pulau Nami?"

"Proyek pembangunan. Aku dipercaya untuk mendesign nya".

"Ummm..."

"Oh iya, bos mu tidak marahkan, kalau kau membuka Caffe sampai malam begini?'.

"Tenang saja, ini caffe ayahku".

"Eoh? Jdi kau bukan pegawai disini?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pasti.

"Hah, maafkan aku ya. Kemarin aku..."

"Tidak apa. Aku suka menjadi pelayan disini. aku seperti menjadi diriku yang lain".

Dia hanya tersenyum kearahku. Dan itu adalah kelemahanku.

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Sebuah teori mengatakan, kau harus berhati-hati dengan senyumanmu sendiri".

"Kenapa?"

"Karena terkadang senyuman, bisa membuat orang lain tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya".

Entahlah, Ming mngerti maksud perkataanku atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas aku benar-benar takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku karena senyumannya itu.

"Hahahaha, teori darimana itu?"

Eh? Dasar. Untuk apa dia tertawa sekeras itu. Apa dia ingin disangka hantu yang tertawa ditengah malam seperti ini.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Jadi kau tidak bekerja disini kan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Besok kau bisa temani aku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau kan sudah lama tinggal di Nami. Jadi kau pasti sangat paham dengan Pulau ini. aku perlu melakukan survey, dan untuk itu, aku membutuhkan tour guide."

"Hahaha, Tour guide. Kau berani bayar aku berapa?"

"Huh, perhitungan sekali."

"Haha, iya-iya baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda".

"Benarkah? Janji ya? Janji?"

Satu lagi hal baru yang ku ketahui tentang dirinya. Dia ini seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

**3rd day**

"O, kapan kau sampai disini?"

"Kau seperti melihat hantu".

"Lebih menakutkan dari hantu kurasa".

"Ya! Hae Hyung"

"Hahaha, santai teman. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres."

Donghae hyung memutar badanku 360 derajat. Namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau ini membuatku pusing.

"Mau kemana kau dengan pakaian rapi seperti ini? kemana apron mu?"

"Aku mau kencan".

"Mwo? Kencan? Jangan bercanda".

"Apa segitu tidak mungkinnya aku untuk berkencan hyung, sampai kau bertanya seperti itu?". Sungguh, aku merasa diremehkan.

"Hahaha, bukan begitu Gaemgyu. Hanya saja, bukankah terlalu cepat jika kalian akan berkencan sekarang. Ini bahkan baru ketiga kalinya kalian bertemu kan?"

Hyungku yang satu ini benar-benar meragukan pesona seorang pangeran kampus sepertiku. Jagankan Sungmin, pacarnya saja, Lee Hyukjae, yang dia bilang cinta mati padanya, hampir saja jatuh cinta padaku kalau saja dia tidak tahu aku ini adalah adik Donghae hyung.

"Permisi..."

"Hyung tidak percaya? Itu dia pacarku sudah datang" aku menunjuk Sungmin yang baru saja tiba di Caffe kami.

Bisa ku lihat Donghae hyung berusaha mati-matian menahan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Ming, kau sudah datang?"

"Emm". Dia mengangguk lucu. Ah, bagaimana aku bisa tidak terpesona dengan manusia semanis dia.

"Maaf ya, hari ini aku pinjam Kyuhyun nya dulu". Dia berkata seolah meminta izin pada Hae Hyung.

"Tidak perlu berkata seperti itu. Bukan dia yang menggajiku". Hae hyung memukulku pelan dengan apron di tanganya. Sementara kulihat makhluk dengan kadar gula tinggi itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Oh God, aku harap aku tidak lupa caranya bernapas.

"Kalian benar-benar akan -mmm-pergi berdua?" sungguh, kalau tidak ada Sungmin, aku akan mengabadikan tampang Hae Hyung dan mmberikannya pada Hyukkie Hyung.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Apa itu kedengaran aneh?". Oh hyung, jangan tunjukan ekspresi itu pada Hae hyung.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan dipikirkan. Langit terlihat mendung, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang kalau tidak ingin ACARA KITA TERGANGGU. Donghae hyung memang seperti itu. Kalau kau ladeni terus pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, bisa-bisa nanti dia minta ikut". Aku menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Hyung, aku titip Caffe. Kerja yang benar, dan jangan bawa Hyukjae kemari ya". Aku mengerling pada Hae hyung yang masih terpaku di posisinya saat ini.

"Ck, dasar evil Cho. Memangnya Acara apa yang akan mereka lakukan?".

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?". Ya Tuhan, aku sulit bernapas. Berada sedekat ini dengan Sungmin. Aku bisa pingsan.

"Kusebutkanpun kau tidak akan tahu kan, jadi ikuti saja, oke?"

"Hmmm, baiklah. Aku harap kau tidak membawaku ketempat yang aneh".

"Ayolah Hyung, hari ini aku menadi tour guide mu. Kau harus percaya padaku".

Dia mengangguk-angguk lucu. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia melihat tangan kiriku yang kini tengah memegangi dada ku. Detak jantungku tidak teratur.

.

"Kyu berhenti sebentar". Aku menghentikan laju mobil Sungmin ketika kurasakan jemari mungilnya menyentuh lenganku. Sungguh sensasi yang berbeda.

"Wae?"

"Indah sekali".

Seperti dirimu.

"Namanya?"

Sungmin.

"Kyuu..."

"Oo, apa? Kau tanya apa?"

"Ck, kau memikirkan apa hah?"

"Aku juga terpukau dengan keindahannya". Keindahan dirimu.

"Aku tanya apa nama tempat ini?"

"Oooohhh... aku tidak tahu..." mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang tidak tahu.

"Kau ini, kau bilang kau penduduk asli Pulau Nami?"

"Memang benar, tapi aku kan tidak bilang aku hapal namanya. Aku hanya tahu tempat-tempat indah di Pulau Nami."

"Ck..."

"Wae? Menyesal? Ya sudah, belum terlalu jauh untuk kembali. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu namanya sekaligus, ajak saja Donghae hyung. Dia pernah menjadi tour guide dulu". Aku menunjukan ekspresi seolah-olah sedang marah padanya.

"Jangan begitu. Bukannya menyesal, aku hanya..."

"Tidak apa, menyesal juga tidak apa". Aku merogoh kantong celanaku.

"Ini, kau bisa lanjutkan perjalananmu atau kembali sendiri. Aku pulang duluan". Ku sodorkan kunci mobilnya tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Hey, ayolah, jangan marah begitu. Baik-baik-baik, aku minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan menanyakan namanya. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku disini sendirian ya". Matanya mengerjap lucu. Hah, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak kusangka reaksinya akan seperti ini.

"Janji?".

Dia mengangguk lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya lagi.

"Baiklah, kita lanjut".

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami mengitari Pulau yang tidak terlalu besar ini. sekitar 15 menit, kami berhenti lagi.

"Kyu berhenti lagi".

"Memang aku mau berhenti".

"Eoh? Kenapa?"

"Kau sendiri menyuruhku berhenti kenapa?"

"Karena pemandangannya sangat indah. Kau?"

"Kau tidak merasa familiar dengan tempat ini?"

"Mmm...?"

Aku tahu dia tidak mengerti maksudku. Dengan gemas, aku menarik tangannya. Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan. Menatap hamparan perairan biru yang begitu tenang. Dimana pohon-pohon yang daunnya sedang bermunculan satu persatu menjadi tampilan yang begitu menyejukkan.

"Sudah ingat?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Hm, rupanya kau datang ke kafe hanya untuk duduk minum kopi lalu pulang ya?"

"A? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena pemandangan inilah yang membuat aku betah berlama-lama berada di kafe. Tempat ini yang tampak jelas dari kaca-kaca jendela kafeku. Tempat ini yang menjadi alasan aku menolak tinggal di Seoul."

Aku tahu sekarang ini dia sedang menatapku. Tapi aku tetap menghadap lurus kedepan. Tak berani bertatapan dengan matanya.

" Sejak kecil ayah mengenalkan aku dengan tempat ini. tempat yang semakin hari semakin indah. Sampai-sampai aku bilang pada ayah, aku akan selamanya tinggal disini. sekolah, bekerja, menikah, punya anak, lalu mati, aku ingin melakukan semuanya di Nami."

Kyuhyun POV End

Sungmin POV

Aku menatap nanar kearahnya. Sungguh, saat ini aku menderita kebingungan yag teramat sangat.

Aku bisa merasakan betapa dia sangat mencintai tempat ini. Tapi tempat ini... tempat ini adalah proyek pembangunan kami. Bagaimana... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Bagaimana reaksinya saat tahu akan dilakukan penggusuran di tempat ini?

"Apa aku terlihat cengeng?" Kulihat dia menyeka sudut matanya yang memang hampir mengeluarkan air.

Setelah cukup lama dia mengacuhkan aku, akhirnya pandangannya kembali teralih padaku. Tapi aku hanya bisa menunduk, tanpa ada sepatah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ming..."

Aku tahu aku membuatnya bingung.

Perlahan aku kembali mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum padanya. Oh, Lee Sungmin, tidakkah sikapmu ini terlalu aneh?

"Kau baik-baik saja" Pertanyaan itu, entah kenapa terdengar tak pantas untuk ditujukan padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo, langit semakin gelap... aku takut sebentar lagi..."

Hal yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun, terjadi bahkan sebelum kata-katanya selesai diucapkan. Dengan segera dia menarikku, untuk kembali ke mobil.

"Hujan turun disaat yang tidak tepat". Keluhku.

Tidak Kyu, justru hujan turun disaat yang sangat tepat. Saat aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini.

Dia melajukan mobil perlahan. Suasana jalanan sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan baik untuk dilalui. Hujan yang turun terlalu deras, tidak ada celah untuk melihat ke sekitar. Tapi, mengingat tidak ada tempat perhetian di sekitar kami, Kyuhyun tetap melajukan mobil dengan sangat pelan.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Dari tadi kau diam saja". Dengan penuh perhatiannya dia menanyakan keadaanku.

Tangan besarnya menyentuh dahiku.

"Tidak panas".

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu".

"Dimana lokasi proyek mu? Apa masih jauh?"

"Kyu..."

"Ya?"

"Kita putar balik saja". Secara tiba-tiba itulah kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Entahlah, apa yang membuat aku memutuskan hal itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobil kami di tengah hujan yang masih mendera.

"Kenapa? Apa masih sangat jauh ya? Jangan khawatir, aku biasa melajukan mobil ditengah hujan seperti ini". tatapannya polos, aku semakin merasa jahat kalau sampai dia tahu aku akan menhancurkan tempat itu.

Aku menggeleng.

"Bukan. Hanya saja, aku yang tidak tahan berada di tengah hujan seperti ini. aku takut asmaku kambuh".

"Kau asma? Hah, sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa menemanimu selain hari ini".

"Gwaenchana, aku akan kesana sendiri". Aku meraih tangan putih pucatnya. "Kyu, terimakasih, kau memang pria yang baik".

Dia masih terpaku karena tindakanku.

Sungmin POV END

Kyuhyun POV

"Gwaenchana, aku akan kesana sendiri". Dia meraih tanganku. "Kyu, terimakasih, kau memang pria yang baik". Sebenarnya aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya. Tapi, melihat saat ini tanganku berada dalam genggamannya, otakku macet, aku mendadak tidak bisa berpikir.

"Kita pulang"

Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa menurut saja saat dia meminta aku memutar arah, kembali ke Kafe. Hah, aku rasa ini karena sihir cinta yang ada dalam matanya, dalam senyumnya, dalam setiap gerakannya, dalam sentuhan tangannya. Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

.

.

.

**4th day**

"Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?"

Hampir saja gelas kopi ini terlepas dari tanganku saat Donghae hyung dengan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Kau benar-bener seperti hantu hyung".

"Huh, itu karena kaunya saja yang melamun. Memikirkan apa? Namjachingumu, eoh?"

"Bukan hyung, kau ini polos sekali. ku bilang Sungmin Hyung pacarku percaya saja".

"Aishh, dasar evil. Benarkan kau itu menipuku?".

"Bukan salahku, kau yang mau ditipu..."

"Aissh, jinjja..."

Aku lihat Donghae Hyung sangat kesal saat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana perjalanan kalian kemarin?"

"Pada awalnya lancar. Sampai kami tiba di sungai yang terlihat dari sini itu". Aku menunjuk kearah luar jendela Kafe dengan daguku.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Hujan turun dengan tidak elitnya. Karena Sungmin hyung punya asma, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang".

"Hahaha, kasihan sekali... kencan pertamamu tidak berjalan sesuai rencana ya... hahaha"

"Ya! Bisa-bisanya kau tertawa diatas penderitaanku hyung". Aku sudah bersiap untuk melempar bungkusan Choco granule ke wajahnya yang sok polos itu.

"Haha, iya, iya, maafkan aku Kyu. Kau tahu, itu akibat karena kau membohongiku..."

"Haish... anio..."

"Ya sudahlah, kalau kalian berjodoh, pasti masih ada jalan lain".

"Tapi hyung..."

Akhirnya Donghae Hyung bisa sedikit lebih serius mendengarkan aku.

"Aku seperti merasa ada yang tidak beres".

"Tidak beres?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Saat dia meminta aku putar arah, dia menggenggam tanganku, matanya seperti mau menangis".

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Udara yang dingin bisa membuat mata berair Kyu".

"Hah, mungkin sajalah". Kuaduk sebentar Espresso di tanganku lalu kuberikan pada Donghae hyung.

"Gomawo".

"Mm". Jawabku.

"Biasanya Sungmin sudah sampai disini 15 menit sebelum jam makan siang".

Benar, saat ini para pegunjung memang sedang menikmati jam makan siang mereka di Kafe kami. Seperti biasa. Tapi ada yang tidak biasa, Sungmin belum datang. Apa dia ke lokasi sendirian, dan tidak sempat mampir kemari?

Aku menghela napas berat. Seandainya saja tadi tidak ada ujian, aku bisa menemani Sungmin hyung lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 21.00 KST. Waktunya aku merapikan Kafe. Donghae hyung sudah pulang lebih dulu, seperti biasa.

Hujan turun lagi, persis seperti hari dimana Sungmin Hyung bermalam di Kafe kami. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat merindukannya. Padahal baru hari ini dia tidak datang. Tapi seperti malam itu, aku berharap Sungmin Hyung datang malam ini.

Perlahan kututup mataku, menghitung satu sampai lima dalam hati, berharap ketika hitunganku selesai, Sungmin hyung akan berdiri di depan pintu Kafe sambil mengetuknya dengan jemari-jemari mungilnya itu.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima

Kubuka kedua mataku. Tapi hanya ada kekosongan. Tidak ada sosok pendek menggemaskan yan berdiri disana. Baiklah, mungkin hari ini Sungmin Hyung tidak akan datang.

.

.

.

**5th Day**

Karena aku akan ada kegiatan di kampus untuk satu hari ini penuh, pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah sampai di Kafe.

"Waw, tumben sekali pagi-pagi buta kau sudah sampai disini Kyu". Sambutan yang sangat hangat hyung. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa kemari sampai besok hyung. Acara pentas seni mengharuskan aku dan panitia yang lain lembur di kampus".

"Oh, kau benar-benar mahasiswa yang sibuk ya".

Aku tersenyum kecil. Tanganku meraih sebuah gelas kopi, kemudian mulai meracik Capuccino kesukaan Sungmin hyung. Ya, masih ingatkan, Sungmin hyung pernah bilang dia akan sering kemari karena Kopi buatanku enak.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Donghae Hyung.

Aku belum bersedia menjawab. Kemudian tanganku beralih pada piring dan menghidangkan Custard Cake diatasnya.

"Hyung, berikan ini pada Sungmin hyung, kalau dia datang ya". Ucapku dengan senyum sumringah.

"Kau berlari datang kemari, dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah hanya untuk sekedar membuatkan Custard Cake dan Cappucino untuk namja yang belum satu minggu kau kenal itu?" aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Donghae hyung itu.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang? Jangan-jangan, jangan tidak datang, itu terlalu parah. Bagaimana kalau dia datang saat jam makan siang? Apa aku harus memberikan Custard dan Cappucino yang pasti sudah dingin ini padanya?"

"Tidak usah, berikan saja kalau dia datang untuk sarapan. Karena kemarin dia tidak datang, aku yakin dia akan datang pagi ini hyung. Sudah ya, aku terlambat". Aku sudah bersiap berangkat ke kampusku, sebelum aku teringat sesuatu dan berjalan mundur sedikit menuju Donghae hyung.

"Hyung, kalau dia datang, katakan aku merindukannya. Suruh dia mengaktifkan ponselnya, aku sudah mengirim puluhan pesan padanya tapi masih pending sampai pagi ini". setelah itu, aku segera melesat keluar. Memang situasi yan cukup genting, 15 menit lagi kelasku akan dimulai.

"Dia benar-benar menyukai orang asing itu". Gumam Donghae masih dengan Sarapan ala Kyuhyun ditangannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Aku hanya berani memandangi Kafe itu dari jauh. Aku terlalu takut untuk masuk kesana dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kemarin aku datang ke kantor ku untuk memastikan lokasi proyekku sebenarnya. Dan memang tidak ada yang salah dengan ingatanku, memang tempat itulah, tempat yang begitu dikagumi Kyuhyun itulah yang menjadi lokasi pembangunannya.

Aku semakin takut bertemu Kyuhyun.

Sisi egoisku mengatakan aku tidak perlu takut atau lebih tepatnya merasa bersalah. Bukan aku yang merencanakan proyek di lahan itu, aku hanya bertugas merancang saja. Lagipula, Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya namja tampan, mahasiswa sebuah universitas, putra pemilik kafe yang begitu menyukai tempat itu, mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali.

... ... ...

Tapi pertemuan kami bukan pertemuan biasa. Setiap kali bertemu dengannya, aku merasa nyaman dan tenang, setiap tidak bertemu dengannya aku merasa sangat merindukannya. Seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Untuk pertama kalinya Donghae masih berada di Kafe meskipun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22.00 KST. Sejak tadi dia terus mondar madir di sekitar meja telepon. Sesekali mengangkat gagang telepon, tapi kemudian mengembalikannya lagi, begitu terus sampai beberapa kali.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang..." Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

**[Flashback]**

"**Hae... Hae..." seorang namja berlari mengahampiri Donghae yang sedang melayani pesanan para pengunjung. Ini jam sibuk.**

"**Hae..." namja itu mencoba mengatur deru napasnya.**

**Donghae yang begitu menyadari kehadiran namja itu, namjachingunya, segera menyerahkan tugasnya pada beberapa pegawai. Dari wajah sang kekasih, dia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Dibawanya namjanya itu ke ruang istirahat para pegawai.**

"**Ada apa Hyukkie? Duduklah dulu, minum ini". Donghae menyodorkan segelas air putih pada namja berambut blonde itu, Lee Hyukjae.**

"**Ceritakan padaku pelan-pelan. Ada apa?" ucap hae seraya menggenggam jemari Hyuk.**

"**T****adi, aku kantor wilayah. Atasanku memintaku mengambil beberapa berkas disana. Dan kau tahu, informasi apa yang aku dapatkan disana?"**

**Donghae menggeleng.**

"**Seseorang mengajukan surat perizinan untuk mendirikan bangunan di sekitar Cheonho, Cheonho Hae... sungai indah yang terlihat dari Kafe Kyuhyun". Donghae masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik ucapan namjachingunya itu.**

"**Mereka akan mendirikan perhotelan disana. Pepohonan di sekitar tempat itu akan digusur, berikut bunga-bunga disana. Tempat itu akan di hancurkan Hae". Adu Hyukjae pada Donghae.**

"**Ini berita buruk untuk Kyuhyun. Tidak, bukan hanya Kyuhyun, tapi kita semua. Selain merusak pemandangan, itu juga akan merusak ekosistem yang ada disana".**

"**Aku coba mencari tahu, siapa pemilik proyek ini. Tapi namanya cukup sulit ku ingat, Kim Young Wan atau Kim Young Woon, aku lupa, tapi aku ingat nama arsitek yang manangani proyek ini".**

"**Nuguya?"**

"**Sungmin, Lee Sungmin".**

**[Flashback off]**

Sekali lagi Donghae mengacak rambutnya degan frustasi. Kembali diraihnya gagang telepon yang sejak tadi digalaukannya.

"Kyu... kita perlu bicara. Aku tunggu kau di kafe besok pagi".

Karena ponsel Kyuhyun mati, Donghae hanya bisa meninggalkan pesan pada namja jangkung itu.

.

.

.

**6th Day**

Kyuhyun POV

Dasar Hae Hyung, tanpa diminta pun aku pasti datang ke Kafe pagi ini. aku kan merindukan Sungmin hyung.

Begitu sampai di Kafe, suasana masih sepi. Belum ada pengunjung. Ya, seperti biasa.

Kulihat Donghae hyung berdiri memandang keluar jendela, menatap lekat-lekat Sungai Cheonho, ya akhirnya aku ingat nama tempat itu, dia memandang sungai itu seolah-olah jika sedikit saja dia lengah, Sungai itu akan berpindah tempat.

"Hyung..."

Dia sedikit tersentak. Rupanya dia melamun.

"Kapan kau sampai?"

"Baru saja. Kenapa wajahmu terlihat serus sekali hyung? Apa ada masalah dengan Kafe?" tanyaku sambil mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi kafe itu.

"Ya, masalah ini sangat kompleks Kyu. Aku sampai tidak tidur semalaman untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku mengetakannya padamu".

"Apa pegawai minta naik gaji?".

"Bukan".

"Apa harga tepung naik?"

"Bukan juga".

"Apa pesanan Kopi belum datang?"

"Bukan itu Kyu. Itu terlalu berlebihan untuk kusebut masalah kompleks".

"Lalu?" Kuteguk pelan-pelan, kopi yang sudah ia siapkan. Masih cukup panas.

"Lokasi di sekitar Sungai Cheonho akan digusur".

"Burrrrpppp..." tanpa ku rencanakan, kopi yang harusnya sudah kutelan, tersembur keluar, untungnya tidak mengenai Donghae Hyung dengan seragam Koki kebanggaannya.

"Jangan bercanda hyung, itu tidak lucu".

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda Kyu?" memang sorot mata Hae hyung sangat tajam, hingga untuk tertawa kecilpun aku tidak berani.

"Jadi itu benar? Sungai Cheonho akan jadi aliran air gersang tanpa keindahannya lagi?"

"Dan yang membuat masalah itu menjadi kompleks adalah..."

Cara Donghae hyung memberitahukanku, benar-benar membuatku deg-degan.

Sungguh ini lebih mendebarkan daripada hari pengumuman SPMB ku dulu...

Hae Hyung... Cepat katakan...

.

.

.

TeBeCe^^

a/n:

wehe... ada yang merasa pernah baca ff ini?

ff ini emang gag Cuma aku publish disini aja... lebih tepatnya, pada akhirnya, aku memindahkan ff aku ke ffn. Entahlah, biar arsip lebih banyak kali. jadi kalo disini ilang, disana masih ada. Atau disana ilang, disini masih ada. Ya, kurang lebih begitulah... XD

untuk kegajean ceritanya tolong jangan hakimi saya ya. Ide itu muncul dengan sangat cantik, tapi menghilang dengan sangat kejam. Saya jadi bingung, gimana mau ngembanginnya. Jadilah kayak gini.

Kalo memang ada yang tertarik bakal saya lanjutin, tapi kalo enggak, ya tetep saya lanjutin. XD. Saya gag suka penasaran, jadi gag mau buat orang jadi penasaran juga... kekeke...

Oh iya, berhubung kemaren itu, pas Kiss and Cigarette itu saya langsung publish dua chapter, jadi saya gag sempet thanks giving sama yang udah review, jadi saya ucapin disini aja yah. Gag jamin sih, mereka yang udah review Kiss and Cigarette bakal baca ff ini juga, tapi teteplah aku say thanks disini aja.:)

_**Dming- J.A- sissy- pink polar- minoru- ming0101- kyuminlovelovelove- Mingre- 1307- SPREAD JOY137- pumpkinsparkyumin- wyda joyer- CharolineElf- - Gyurievil- futari chan- sitapumpkinelf**_

Gamsamida Yorobeun


	2. 10 days in love Chapter 2

**Title : 10 Days in Love (Caffe Vers.)**

**Author: Choi Eun Joon**

**Lenght: 2shoot**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**Cast: **

- **Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

- **Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Genre: Yaoi, Sweety, little sad, Happy Ending**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: YAOI, gaje, Typos, dll-**

**Backsound: Super Junior – Memorise & A Short Journey**

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan YME. Kedua Umma-Appa mereka, dan tentu saja mereka saling memiliki. Tapi setidaknya izinkan saya berharap jodoh saya nanti mirip Kyuhyun ya... #PlakK**

**Summary: Cinta terkadang datang disaat yang tidak pernah kau duga. Melengkapi apa yang sudah kau miliki lebih dulu di dunia ini. Tapi Dimana, siapa, dan kapan, bukan dirimu yang mengendalikannya. Semua tinggal menunggu, butuh waktu berapa lama untukmu menyadari kehadirannya. Satu hari? dua hari? tiga hari? atau justru hingga cinta itu hampir menghilang?**

**...**

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, dia arsitek untuk pembangunan itu".

Seperti tersambar petir, tubuhku kaku seketika. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku merespon informasi ini. kenyataan bahwa tempat idamanku akan segera dibumi hanguskan sudah membuatku kaget setengah mati, lalu sekarang, kenyataan baru mengatakan bahwa orang yang akan merancang bangunan itu adalah Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, Sungmin hyung, namja yang baru ia kenal, tapi sudah membuatku jatuh cinta.

Tubuhku merosot dari kursi yang ku duduki, tertunduk lemas memandang lantai yang konstan.

Kyuhyun POV end

Normal POV

Donghae tahu, ini adalah berita yang sangat berat. Dia sendiri saja tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar apalagi Dongsaengnya ini.

Dia hanya bisa menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun, bermaksud menenangkan kegundahan hati namja putih pucat itu.

.

.

.

**Hari ke-7**

Melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini, Donghae merasa seperti dihujam oleh ribuan pedang. Dia tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun. Lamanya waktu yang ia habiskan bersama namja ini membuat ada ikatan batin diantara mereka.

Saat ini, Donghae ada di rumah Kyuhyun, di kamar Kyuhyun, melihat kondisi Kyuhyun hari ini. Urusan Kafe, ia percayakan pada para pegawai disana.

Dari sejam yang lalu, namja tampan itu hanya memandang dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dari jauh. Tak berani mengusik kesendirian Kyuhyun yang entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, tapi yang jelas, pandangannya lurus kedepan, memandang pohon ek, yang tumbuh di samping kamarnya.

Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi Kafenya, dan semua yang bisa ia lihat dari kafenya itu, termasuk sungai Cheonho. Sejak usianya 4 tahun, karena perceraian orang tuanya, Kyuhyun dibawa oleh sang ayah kemari, sementara ibunya membawa sang adik, Cho Jino yang baru berusia 1 setengan tahun ke Mealbourn.

Bagi Kyuhyun kecil, tidak, bahkan semua anak kecil akan merasakan hal yang sama, berpisah dari seorang ibu adalah yang terburuk. Kesepian, hari-hari yang

ia jalani dengan menjahili adiknya yang masih terlalu kecil itu mendadak hilang. Setiap hari Kyuhyun mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tidak mau keluar kalau tidak

digendong paksa oleh Tn. Cho.

Kyuhyun bukan membenci Appanya. Dia hanya kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak cukup mampu untuk mebuat orangtuanya tetap bersama.

Sampai suatu hari, Tn. Cho membuka sebuah Caffe kecil di puncak bukit Seokjang, dan dia membawa Kyuhyun serta bersamanya.

Disanalah dia bertemu dengan Donghae kecil, yang saat itu berusia 8 tahun. Putra salah satu pegawai Tn. Cho.

**[flashback]**

"**Indah kan?" seorang bocah tampan, berjalan menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun kecil yang berdiri di luar Caffe sambil menatap penuh kekaguman ke satu arah.**

"**Mm". Kyuhyun kecil mengangguk.**

"**Lee Donghae". Tangan Donghae kecil terulur untuk berjabatan dengan tangan Kyuhyun kecil.**

**Kyuhyun kecil beralih menatap tangan putih yang sudah menyongsong tangannya itu. Lalu tersenyum pada namja 8 tahun dihadapannya.**

"**Cho Kyuhyun imnida".**

"**Tempat itu namanya Sungai Cheonho, pohon-pohon disana tumbuh dengan sangat sehat. Bunganya mekar dengan berbagai warna. Airnya biru bening dan dingin, suara burung disana seperti sebuah pertunjukan musik, siapapun yang datang kesana, atau paling tidak memandangi tempat itu, akan ****merasakan kedamaian yang sangat hebat. Kata appa, jangan takut untuk menatap tajam tempat itu, karena yang akan kau dapatkan bukan kepedihan, tapi justru kehangatan. Aku seperti melihat eomma disurga melalui tempat itu". Meski bahasa yang digunakan Donghae kecil untuk menjelaskan tempat**

**itu sedikit lucu, tapi otak jenius Kyuhyun bisa menerimanya.**

**Kyuhyun tersenyum.**

"**Kyu suka tempat ini".**

**[Flashback off]**

Sejak hari itu, sebagian besar hari-hari Kyuhyun dihabiskan di Caffe. Kesedihan karena jauh dari Ibu memang masih sering dirasakan Kyuhyun, bahkan hingga saat ini, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Donghae, pemandangan sungai Cheonho itu menenangkan.

.

.

.

Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kafe. Siapa tahu hari ini Sungmin datang, jadi dia bisa meminta penjelasan pada namja itu. Meskipun sebenarnya, tidak ada kesalahan yang dilakukan Sungmin, selain masuk dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun.

Sejak hari dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengunjungi Sungai Cheonho, ponsel Sungmin memang tidak bisa dihubungi sampai saat ini.

.

Saat ini Donghae sibuk melayani pesanan pengunjung sampai tidak ia sadari seseorang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Donghae-ssi..."

Donghae terperanjat.

"Kau...

"... darimana saja kau?"

"Aku akan jelaskan".

"Itu harus". Donghae segera menarik lengan Sungmin.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, tempat favorite untuk bicara saat sedang banyaknya pengunjung yang datang, ruang istirahat pegawai.

"Dimana Kyu...?" satu pertanyaan lolos dari bibir shape M itu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Benar-benar tidak tahu? Atau pura-pura tidak tahu?" meskipun Donghae sudah berencana untuk tidak akan berkata kasar pada Sungmin, tapi dengan refleks kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana rancangan hotel yang kau tangani? Sudah siap?"

"Donghae-ssi, kau tahu?" Sungmin terperanjat begitu mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"Terkejut aku tahu? Kyuhyun juga sudah tahu?"

"K-Kyuhyun sudah tahu?" sungmin tergagap mengetahui kabar ini.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan Sungmin-ssi."

"Sungguh, aku juga baru tahu kalau proyek kami adalah tempat favorite Kyuhyun saat kami pergi berdua kesana". Sungmin mencoba membela diri.

"Saat kau tahu, harusnya kau jelaskan pada Kyuhyun. Bukannya melarikan diri. Kalau seperti ini harusnya kau tidak pernah masuk dalam kehidupannya."

Sungmin menatap nanar kearah Donghae. Hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik saat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tahu semuannya, dan yang terburuknya lagi adalah,

itu bukan dari Sungmin.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah kotak makan besar. Lalu kembali lagi ketempat dimana Sungmin berada, meletakkan dengan kasar Kotak makan besar itu di hadapan Sungmin.

"Buka!"

Sungmin menuruti perintah Donghae.

Sungmin menatap bingung pada apa yang ada dalam kotak itu.

"Kyuhyun berlarian datang kemari, dihari dimana dia harus datang ke kampusnya pagi-pagi dan pulang tengah malam, hanya untuk membuatkan sarapan

kesukaanmu. Dia menunggumu sampai larut malam, tapi kau tidak pernah datang". Donghae tampak begitu menahan amarahnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Jangan padaku. Temui dia, minta maaf sendiri padanya".

.

.

.

**Hari Ke-delapan**

Sungmin sudah berada di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Donghae yang tadi mengantarkannya sekarang sudah berangkat ke Caffe. Bukan hanya karena dia harus bekerja, tapi agar Sungmin bisa bicara dengan leluasa dengan Kyuhyun.

Rumah itu sepi, lengang, dan terlalu besar untuk ditempati Kyuhyun berdua dengan ayahnya. Apalagi Tn. Cho sering keluar negeri. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pigura yang berdiri tegap diatas bufet di dekat pintu kamar itu. Sesuai cerita Donghae padanya tentang Kyuhyun dan keluarganya, bisa dia pastikan, foto ini diambil sebelum orang tuanya bercerai.

"Tn. Cho, Ny. Cho... ini pasti Jino, bayi yang manis..." Sungmin mengusap tampilan seorang bayi mungil dalam gendongan sang eomma.

"Dan ini... pasti Kyuhyun". Sungmin tersenyum melihat sosok bocah kecil yang tertawa lebar diangkat ke atas bahu ayahnya.

Bergeser sedikit, sungmin dapat melihat foto dua namja tampan saling menampilkan tawa lepasnya. Saling berangkulan, memperlihatkan panorama yang begitu indah di belakang mereka.

"Ini pasti Jino dewasa dan Kyuhyun, dan ... Sungai Cheonho. Setidaknya meski orang tua mereka sudah berpisah, tapi Kyuhyun dan Jino tetap menjalin hubungan dengan baik". Sebuah titik bening lolos dari pertahanan Sungmin. Diusapnya perlahan cairan itu. Lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada pintu yang akan dia masuki, yang mungkin setelah masuk kedalam dia akan langsung diusir, atau dimaki, atau bahkan dianggap tak ada sama sekali. entahlah, sungmin tidak tahu. Tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bertanggung jawab pada Kyuhyun dan juga hati Kyuhyun.

'Cklek'

Sebuah pemandangan yang sudah diprediksi oleh Sungmin, tapi mati-matian Sungmin harap tidak pernah terjadi. Kyuhyun seperti makhluk tanpa nyawa. Menatap kosong keluar jendela yang menampilkan pohon ek yang kini sedang menjadi area bermain burung-burung kecil. Sungmin yakin pikiran Kyuhyun tidak ada disini.

"Kyuh..."

Sungmin pikir akan sulit untuk membuat Kyuhyun menerima kedatangannya. Tapi ternyata sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali. Kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Dua mata itu saling bertatapan. Tanpa senyuman seperti biasanya. Seperti ada pesan tersirat dari mata mereka. Kyuhyun seperti mengatakan, 'untuk apa datang kemari?' sedangkan Sungmin seperti mengatakan, 'maafkan aku'. Untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun menunduk, menilik lantai putih berlian yang ia injak

setiap hari. Seolah lantai dingin itu lebih menarik daripada Sungmin.

Sungmin melangkah pelan mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang menurutnya semakin kurus setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

"Maaf Kyu..."

"Kau melarikan diri".

"Maafkan aku Kyu..."

"Apa aku menyalahkanmu?"

"Kyuh..."

"Kenapa aku harus tahu ini dari orang lain hyung? Kenapa aku harus tahu dari orang lain saat kau bisa mengatakannya sendiri padaku hyung?" kristal, kristal bening itu yang tidak ingin dilihat Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau menghilang?"

"Kyu... aku...". secara tiba-tiba Sungmin semakin mendekat pada Kyuhyun, dan memeluk tubuh lemah itu.

Saat itu juga tangis keduanya pecah. Sungmin begitu merasa bersalah, sementara Kyuhyun, entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Caffe itu dan Sungai Cheonho terlalu berharga untuknya.

"Menjauhlah hyung". Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak pernah ingin melakukan ini pada Sungmin, tapi rasa di hatinya yang bercampur aduk membuatnya bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kyuhhh... maafkan aku... aku tidak tahu kalau tempat itu begitu besar artinya untukmu. Kalau aku tahu, mungkin aku tidak akan menerima proyek ini. Kyu, sungguh aku menyesal." Sungmin sadar dia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Kyuhyun sejak pertemuan mereka, karena itulah dia begitu takut membuat Kyuhyun hancur saat tahu, kehadirannya akan menghancurkan tempat yang begitu berarti untuknya itu.

"Hyung tidak perlu minta maaf, seperti yang hyung katakan, proyek itu bukan rencana hyung kan. Hyung hanya melakukan pekerjaan hyung. Hyung tidak perlu menolak proyek ini hanya karena aku. Aku juga tidak menyalahkan hyung. Tapi aku tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya dua kali lipat lebih sakit saat tahu, hyung yang akan merancang semuanya. Padahal hyung hanya orang asing, orang asing yang belum ada satu bulan ku kenal. Seharusnya hyung tidak pernah masuk dalam hidupku, sehingga aku cukup terluka karena satu hal saja".

Tangis keduanya semakin dalam. Meski tanpa suara, tapi air mata itu berhasil membuat basah baju keduanya.

"Pergilah hyung". Suara Kyuhyun berubah menjadi dingin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan, entahlah pandangan apa itu, terkejut mungkin.

"Kyu..."

"Lakukan pekerjaanmu, bangunlah perhotelan yang sudah kau rancang itu, hancurkanlah Sungai Cheonho seperti rencanamu. Pergilah... Pergilah hyung... melihatmu ada disini membuat rasa sakit itu jadi berkali-kali lipat". Tidak ada sedikitpun Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Sebegitu bencikah sudah namja tampan itu pada namja yang selalu ia sebut memiliki senyum manis itu. Love at First Sight nya.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, masih sambil menangis, dia mencoba berdiri. sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, Sungmin mencoba menyentuh tangan yang semakin pucat dari biasanya itu, tapi dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun menepisnya.

Dengan segala rasa bersalah dan kesakitan di hatinya, Sungmin meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hyung, aku tahu, suatu hari tempat itu pasti akan diolah oleh pemiliknya. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak sanggup jika kau yang melakukannya".

Ucap Kyuhyun lirih disela isakannya.

.

.

.

**Hari ke-sembilan**

"Benar kau sudah baikan Kyu?" Donghae tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan dongsaengnya ini.

"Ia hyung." Begitu aktifitas kampusnya selesai, seperti biasa Kyuhyun segera pulang ke Caffe.

"Ayahmu semalam menelpon ku. Dia bilang ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi".

"Aku mematikannya".

"Kyu, ayahmu bersedia membeli lahan itu".

Kyuhyun agak tersentak karena ucapan Donghae.

"Jangan, jangan ganggu pekerjaannya. Sejak awal proyek itu sudah dia tanda tangani, jauh sebelum mengenalku. Katakan pada Ayah, jangan membeli lahan itu, biarkan saja. Aku baik-baik saja ..."

"... Seperti yang hyung katakan, siapapun yang mandang tempat itu akan mendapat ketenangan. Aku masih bisa merasakannya hyung".

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kaca Caffenya. Menatap tembus ke Sungai Cheonho. Yang meski cukup jauh dari Caffe, tapi terasa begitu dekat jika dilihat dari puncak bukit ini.

"Meski nanti, bunga-bunga itu, pohon-pohon itu, dan semua keindahan itu akan berganti dengan dinding-dinding batu terplaster, aku masih bisa merasakannya hyung. Keindahan itu sudah terpatri dalam hatiku." Kyuhyun menyapu jejak hembusan napasnya pada kaca itu.

"Aku akan sangat egois jika melarang mereka. Aku sudah menikmati keindahan nya selama 16 tahun lebih... aku rasa itu sudah cukup." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

Tubuhnya kembali berbalik kearah Donghae yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi jam istirahat, akan ada banyak pelanggan yang datang".

Senyum yang Donghae tahu begitu Kyuhyun paksakan itu justru menjadi seperti sebilah pisau yang menancap di hati Donghae.

Dongsaengnya ini sungguh orang yang sok kuat. Donghae paham betul, proyek perhotelan itu selain akan menghancurkan semua kebahagiaan Kyuhyun, ia akan merusak ekosistem dan kenyamanan lingkungan di Pulau Nami.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk sendirian di bangku taman itu. Bangku taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari aliran sungai Cheonho. Dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus membelai lembut helai demi helai rambut hitamnya.

Sungmin bisa mengerti bagaimana cintanya Kyuhyun pada tempat ini. dan Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika tempat ini berubah menjadi gedung-gedung tinggi yang berdiri tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak sanggup... aku tidak sanggup merusak kalian... dan aku lebih tidak sanggup lagi menghancurkan namja itu. Sebagian hatiku ada bersamanya, menyakitinya akan membuat aku sakit juga... Hah..."

Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan angin-angin yang hilir mudik di sekitarnya.

Dia jatuh cinta sudah, pada tempat ini, pada Caffe, dan pada putra si pemilik Caffe. Meski mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau melihatnya lagi, rasa itu akan ia simpan dalam hatinya.

Tapi satu yang Sungmin tidak tahu, malam itu, di tengah malam itu, bukan hanya dirinya yang berada di tempat itu. Pada jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh, tapi tidak layak juga dibilang dekat, seorang namja berjongkok dipinggiran Sungai Cheonho yang diterpa sinar rembulan... melihat pantulan wajahnya di air yang kalau Donghae kecil bilang, biru, bening dan dingin itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan terpisah. Kau akan berpisah dari pepohonan rindang itu, kau juga akan berpisah dari bunga-bunga itu, berpisah dari burung-burung diatas pohon itu, dan juga aku". Kyuhyun membelai zat yang menempati ruang itu. Airmatanya jatuh, bercampur menjadi satu dengan air biru, bening dan dingin itu.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu. Aku janji... kali ini giliran aku yang menghiburmu, menemanimu, seperti kalian menemaniku dari dulu, saat-saat aku merindukan eomma dan Jino, hingga detik ini. aku akan menemani kalian seperti itu". Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah harmonika dari saku jaketnya. Memainkan sebuah lagu yang menjadi temannya sejak kecil, lagu yang diajarkan eomma padanya. Memories.

Dan kembali pada sesosok makhluk manis yang masih memejamkan mata diposisinya tadi. Wajahnya tampak begitu tenang. Bahkan alunan harmonika yang begitu merdu pun tidak membuatnya curiga ada orang lain selain dirinya di tempat itu.

**Hari Ke-sepuluh**

"Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak ke Caffe hyung. Aku harus Gladi Resik untuk Pentas Seni kami".

"Baiklah... aku mengerti. Tapi Kyu, kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" Donghae masih sedikit cemas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kali ini memang terasa lebih tulus, tapi Donghae tahu, masih ada kesedihan dibalik senyum itu.

.

Baru 5 menit Kyuhyun meninggalkan Caffe nya, tampak Sungmin turun dari mobilnya, lalu masuk ke Caffe.

Melihat kedatangan Sungmin, Donghae sedikit menaikan suaranya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

Sungmin yang mendapat sambutan kurang bersahabat dari Donghae hanya bisa menunduk lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Aku ingin menitipkan ini utuk Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ada disini kan?"

"Dia ada GR di kampusnya". Jawaban dingin dari Donghae membuat Sungmin tertegun. Tapi ia sudah siap dengan semua yang akan ia dapatkan hari ini.

"Aku akan kembali ke Paris. Aku sudah membatalkan proyek pembangunan itu. Mungkin aku tidak kembali kemari lagi, jadi, ini..." Sungmin menyerahkan berkas-berkas pada Donghae.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu semua surat-surat untuk lahan di sekitar sungai Cheonho. Aku sudah membelinya. Sekarang semua itu aku serahkan pada Kyuhyun. Aku pikir, kalau hanya membatalkan kontrak, mereka masih bisa mencari arsitek lain. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk membelinya".

"Lee Sungmin".

"Aku yang bodoh, kenapa bisa begitu cepat jatuh cinta pada namja seperti Kyuhyun. Jadinya aku tidak sanggup menyakitinya".

Sebentar lagi, ya, sebentar lagi namja manis ini pasti akan menangis.

"Lee Sungmin". Donghae masih bingung bagaimana menjawab kata-kata Sungmin.

"Melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun waktu itu, aku benar-benar seperti mau mati. Sampaikan maafku padanya. Aku tidak akan berpamitan padanya, karena aku tidak sanggup. Lagipula, pasti Kyuhyun tidak mau bertemu denganku. Sebenarnya memang banyak yang mau aku katakan padanya. Tapi, biarlah ini saja yang memberitahu padanya". Kembali Sungmin mengulurkan sebuah amplop biru muda pada Donghae.

Surat.

Ya, pasti isinya sebuah surat perpisahan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan itu saja. Kapalnya sebentar lagi berlayar, aku harus cepat. Selamat tinggal Donghae-ssi, salam untuk Hyukjaemu". Sungmin

tersenyum sebelum kemudian berdiri untuk meninggalkan Caffe itu.

"Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun tidak akan suka ini".

"Kyu memang tidak akan suka ini, tapi Kyuhyun akan lebih tidak suka lagi kalau aku masih disini dan menjalankan pembangunan itu".

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini tidak ditahan Donghae lagi. Benar-benar pergi.

Sesaat kemudian Donghae segera menyambar ponsel di sakunya.

Hanya sedikit kata yang ia ucapkan di telepon itu.

"Aku kirimkan fax ke kampusmu. Pastikan kau sendiri yang menerimanya".

.

.

.

"Suara Donghae hyung terdengar begitu terburu-buru, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia fax padaku?"

Selembar fax akhirnya diterima Kyuhyun.

"Surat?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlalri keluar kampus seperti orang kesetanan. Ditinggalkannya sebentar Gladi Resik yang baru setengah jalan itu. Pikiran Kyuhyun kusut. Isi surat yang beberapa menit yang lalu diterimanya membuat penyesalan besar menghinggapi hatinya.

Dengan cepat dikemudikannya audy hitam kesayangannya menuju dermaga. Dermaga tempat kapal-kapal yang akan membawa orang-orang ke Seoul berlabuh.

Diingatnya kembali isi surat itu...

_Hai tuan muda Cho. Terimakasih masih bersedia membaca suratku. Aku sudah memutuskan semuanya. Membatalkan kontrakku dengan Sunbright Company, dan aku juga sudah memastikan tidak akan ada orang yang menghancurkan tempat indah itu. Jangan tersinggung, aku tahu kau bisa membeli lahan itu jika kau mau, tapi sungguh, saat ini itu yang bisa kulakukakan. Aku tahu aku sudah salah masuk dalam hidupmu. Merusak ketentraman hatimu. Karena itu, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku sudah mengembalikan semuanya pada tempatnya, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Aku juga akan kembali ke Paris. tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada._

_Mengenalmu, Caffe, dan Sungai Cheonho adalah kenangan terindah untukku. Nanti, jika aku punya anak, aku kan ceritakan padanya, bahwa ada seorang pria yang begitu ku sukai, tapi tidak bisa kumiliki. Akan kuceritakan kisah 10 hari ku ini padanya._

_Kyu, mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, jadi, maukah kau memaafkanku? Kalau kau tidak memaafkanku, hatiku ini tidak akan tenang, bisa-bisa aku kalaf dan terjun dari atas kapal ini. hehe... aku bercanda..._

_Kyu, tolong jangan benci aku lagi._

_Di hari pertama kita bertemu, kau sudah membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi begitu menyedihkan pertemuan terakhir kita, kau malah begitu membenciku._

_Hah, rasanya seberapa banyak apapun aku menulis tidak akan bisa mewakili perasaan ku. Tapi aku tenang Kyu. Aku merasa sebentar lagi kau akan tersenyum karena semua yang kau takutkan tidak akan terjadi._

_Kyu..._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Sungguh maafkan aku..._

_Aku adalah Dia yang datang ke Caffe _

_hanya untuk minum Kopi _

_dan makan Custard Cake,_

_Lee Sungmin ^^_

"Dasar namja pabbo".

Kyuhyun tiba di dermaga, tapi Kapal sudah mulai beranjak dari perhentiannya. Dengan sedikit berlari, Kyuhyun mengejar kapal itu.

Kyuhyun yakin, ia masih bisa menggapai Kapal itu...

"Lee Sungmin..."

Kyuhyun masih terus berlari, tidak sadarkah teriakannya itu akan mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

"Hei, 'yeoja' bodoh... jangan melarikan diri".

Entah dimana sekarang posisi Sungmin, tapi yang jelas, orang-orang yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan berkomentar asal.

"Sudah tahu kapal ini tidak bisa berangkat setiap saat, masih juga datang terlambat".

"Orang bodoh mana yang mau berlarian mengejar kapal seperti itu".

"Aku rasa dia bukan mengejar kapalnya, tapi mengejar pacarnya... apa kalian tidak dengar, Sungmin_ sungmin, itu pasti nama pacarnya..."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sungmin akhirnya ikut melihat keluar... betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengejar kapal yang

memang masih memungkinkan untuk dikejar.

Sungmin semakin mendekat ke arah dimana Kyuhyun berlarian.

Melihat sosok mungil Sungmin muncul dari dalam kapal, Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat.

"Sedikit lagi..."

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, tidak ingin terlihat tersenyum di depan Sungmin.

'Satu...'

'Dua...'

'Tiga...'

'Lompat...'

'Lompatan yang sempurna Cho Kyuhyun.'

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tapi semua orang disana bertepuk tangan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunduk malu-malu. Kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin

dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman".

"Kyu..."

"Mau lari kemana kau? Paris? Dasar pencuri..."

"Apa maksudmu Kyu... aku tidak mengerti... kita semakin jauh dari dermaga. Kalau kau tidak turun, kau akan ikut aku ke Seoul." Sungmin bermaksud mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku tahan berlarian sampai sini, hanya untuk berenang kembali ke dermaga itu?"

Sungmin masih menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya aku takut terlalu jauh meninggalkan Nami? Kau lupa? Aku pernah tinggal di Seoul selama 4 tahun".

Sungmin masih memasang tampang bingungnya yang menggemaskan.

"Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar penjahat ulung. Kau pencuri".

"Kyu..."

"Bagian mana yang kau perbaiki? Aku belum merasa kau sudah memperbaiki hatiku. Jangan ceritakan apapun pada anakmu nanti, karena dia akan tahu semua itu dariku, karena anakmu juga anakku..."

"Kyu..."

"Shutt... aku belum selesai, suratmu sangat panjang..." Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Sungmin membuat namja manis itu terdiam, tersipu, entahlah apa, yang pasti, dia bertambah manis karenanya.

"Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu, cepat lompat sana! ..."

"Kyuuuu..." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebagai bentuk protes atas perintah Kyuhyun yang seenaknya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau pikir kau saja yang jatuh cinta di hari pertama pertemuan kita? Aku juga, mati-matian aku menahan diriku tiap kali melihat senyumanmu yang seperti permen kapas itu".

Refleks pipi Sungmin berubah seperti tomat Cherry.

"Siapa bilang semua yang aku takutkan tidak akan terjadi? Satu hal yang paling aku takutkan buktinya hampir terjadi".

"Eh?"

"Kau hampir saja meninggalkanku... itu yang paling aku takutkan. Kau membawa separuh hatiku, kalau kau pergi bagaimana selanjutnya aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku?"

Mata Sungmin mulai memerah, rasanya tangisnya akan meledak sebentar lagi...

"Lee Sungmin, Kehadiranmu adalah pelengkap hidupku. Jadi, meskipun aku memiliki Caffe, Sungai Cheonho bahkan semua yang ada di dunia ini pun, kalau aku tidak memilikimu, aku hanya akan menjadi rumah keong yang sudah ditinggalkan keongnya..." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar mulai serius.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

"Hah, cukup sulit berlari sambil mengantongi ini semua." Kyuhyun menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Kau mengantongi Kopi dan Custard?".

"Ayo pilih..."

"Pilih untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Pilih dulu baru kuberitahu".

Sungmin memilih Capuccino di tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pilihan Sungmin.

"Capuccino artinya kau mau menikah denganku...". Ucap Kyuhyun begitu percaya diri.

"Lalu, Custard?". Sungmin menunjuk sebuah makanan manis di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Custard berarti kau mau menjadi istriku".

"Ya! Pilihan apa itu Cho?".

"Itu dua pilihan yang hanya membawa kita pada satu keputusan yang sama. Jangan pergi Ming". Tatapan Kyuhyun melembut.

"Kyu..."

"Diam sebentar, apa sedang turun salju? Putih-putih apa ini?"

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah namja manis itu.

"Banyak sekali, apa kau habis makan es krim?"

Sungmin menggeleng lucu.

"Bubur gandum?" Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng.

"Jadi ini apa? Coba ku cek dulu..."

'Chu~'

Sebuah kecupan manis pada awalnya, dan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman yang hangat. Cukup hangat saja karena mereka masih sadar, ada mata lain yang menghuni tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

Begitu Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, suara riuh tepuk tangan semua orang disekitar mereka membuat keduanya jadi salah tingkah.

"Rupanya itu bubuk cinta yang ditaburkan cupid padamu agar aku menciummu Ming". Bisik Kyu tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

"Tuan Cho, semua orang memperhatikan kita".

"Karena kita romantis". Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Sungmin, lalu membimbing namja manis itu untuk ikut menunduk bersamanya, tanda hormat pada penumpang yang lain.

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin tersenyum juga melihat ulah namja di sampingnya ini.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Mau dicium lagii?"

"Dasar mesum, Kau tidak punya tiket tahu"

"Oh iya, aku penumpang ilegal ya... tidak apa. Seperti kau yang bisa membeli lahan di sekitar Sungai Cheonho, aku juga bisa membeli Kapal ini kalau ku mau."

Kembali Sungmin menunduk malu.

"Sungguh, bukan bermaksud sok lebih kaya dari mu lantas aku membeli Lahan itu. Aku hanya..."

"Aku tahu... karena kau mencintaiku... seperti aku mencintaimu..."

Sungmin tersenyum. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengecup bibir shape M itu, hanya kecupan, sungguh...

Sungmin meraih jemari tangan Kyuhyun, mengajaknya untuk duduk di kursi, menikmati perjalanan mereka menuju Seoul. Menikmati keindahan yang

terbentang sepanjang perjalanan.

"Saat kembali ke Nami, aku akan mengganti uang pembelian lahan itu".

"Iya"

"Saat kembali ke Nami, aku akan mengajakmu menghadiri Pentas Seniku"

"Iya"

"Saat kembali ke Nami, aku akan mengajakmu kemah di Sungai Cheonho"

"Iya"

"Saat kembali ke Nami, aku akan mengajakmu menikah".

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak jawab iya?"

"Haha, iya iya... apapun yang kau inginkan tuan muda".

Kapal mereka semakin menjauh dari Pulau Nami, suara mereka pun semakin menghilang ditelan lautan.

"Hah, jangan dulu, jangan pikirkan Nami dulu, tiba di Seoul aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Eomma dan Jino dulu. Kebetulan mereka sedang ada di Seoul".

"Jinjja?"

"Ne..."

"Aku tidak sabar... mana Custardnya tadi... aku lapar..."

"Kau kan pilih Cappucino..."

"Aku lapar Kyu..."

"Tidak boleh... pilihan ada untuk dipilih, bukan diambil dua-duanya..."

"Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin, jeongmal saranghae. Kau, Caffe, dan Sungai Cheonho adalah paket lengkap yang disiapkan Tuhan untukku. Tetaplah disini, disampingku, bersamaku, hingga kita punya anak, kemudian anak-anak kita punya anak, dan anaknya anak kita punya anak lagi, lalu anak dari anaknya anak kita punya anak lagi. Lalu...

'Chup~'

"Kau terlalu berisik, kau yakin kita bisa bertahan selama itu?"

"hahahaha..." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa bersama. Mereka mengarungi lautan dengan cara mereka sendiri, penuh kehangatan, dan kebahagiaan. Seoul atau Nami, selamanya mereka akan bersama-sama, Caffe atau Cheonho mereka juga akan selalu bersama-sama. Kecuali untuk Mealbourn dan Paris, mereka tidak punya rencana kesana... XD

.

.

.

The End.

**Cuap-cuap Author:**

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya atas ketidak sempurnaan ff ini.

Jangan protes soal nama-nama tempatnya ya. Saya benar-benar ngarang soal tempat-tempat ini. saya sama sekali gag tahu, situasi di Pulau Nami itu gimana. Tahunya Cuma lokasi syuting Winter Sonata doang. Tapi saya pengen banget ambil Pulau Nami sebagai setting cerita ini. jadinya saya karang-karang sendiri deh tempatnya. Sungai Cheonho, apa itu... Bukit Seokjang, apalagi itu... hahaha... saya juga gag tahu, di Pulau Nami ada Universitas apa enggak. Nyari info tentang pulau Nami gag nemu-nemu. Dengan frustasi, akhirnya saya ciptakan sendiri tempat itu... kekeke... pokoknya gimana caranya yang penting sejak umur 4 tahun, Kyuhyun menghabiskan semua aktifiitasnya di Nami. Gitu deh... paling sekali-sekali keluar Cuma buat ketemu mamahnya ama adeknya... hehehe...

Jujur, sampai saat ini saya masih belajar buat FF, so, sudilah kiranya Chingudeul memaafkan kesalahan-kesalahan saya dalam fic ini, baik dari segi penulisan, dari segi cerita, ataupun yang lainnya.

Berani mencoba itu indah... ^^

RnR please^^


End file.
